


WATCHING OVER YOU, DOCTOR

by dschram



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dschram/pseuds/dschram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This multi-chapter story starts two days post Demon’s Run and covers up to and just before the events of “The Snowmen” in Victorian London. This is all the in between stuff that you didn’t get to see on the telly. Chapter 1 - In which River and Vastra Strike a Deal;  Chapter 2 - After the Angels took Them;  Chapter 3 - Visit with Brian and Anthony;  Chapter 4 - The Towers Sang and You Cried;  Chapter 5 - The Dark Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IN WHICH VASTRA AND RIVER STRIKE A DEAL

There was a sudden flash like lightning as River Song reappeared on Demon’s Run two days after transporting  her distraught parents back home to Leadworth. Madame Vastra, the Silurian, noticing she seemed rather relieved to be back.

“Oh, good you’re all here… Are we ready to depart?” inquired Doctor Song.

“I presume you got your parents home without too much difficulty?” asked Jenny.

“Well, they’re still kinda shaken up by the whole thing. So many questions, most of which I couldn’t answer.”

“And what, pray tell, did you reveal?” asked the Silurian.

“Basically what you’ve already figured out…that I was conceived on the TARDIS…that I have human plus Time Lord DNA …that I was trained to be a weapon. Really couldn’t tell them much else, only gave reassurances that it will all work out for the best…eventually.”

Jenny then pointedly asked, “Does the Doctor rescue baby Melody?”

“Actually he went to see a previous version of me hoping to get some guidance in the matter.”

“Am I correct in my presumption that you can regenerate and you do not murder the Doctor?” Madame Vastra, aka the Great Detective, inquired in her investigative manner.

“One thing you need to understand about the Doctor and me is that our timelines are, for the most part, back to front. His past is my future, my future his past. In fact we have to use diaries to make sure we don’t reveal any spoilers to each other about our respective futures.”

“That must make for a rather difficult relationship,” mentioned Jenny.

“Indeed,” added Vastra.

In trying to avoid any further discussion for the moment, River urged, “We should get going. Give me your coordinates.”

Jenny quickly did so and then shouted over to the Sontaran, “Come on Strax… He’s with us.”

“Why is his head so large?” said Strax noticing River’s mane of curly hair.

River ignored Strax’s confused statement, turned to Vastra and asked, “Didn’t he die?”

“Initially but he has technology that Jenny used to bring him back. He was a bit embarrassed by that since he was denied his glorious battlefield death, so we convinced him to come with us.”

“I see…Best if we do this one at a time, don’t want to overload the circuits. Who’s first?” asked River as she keyed the coordinates into her vortex manipulator.

After getting them all safely back to Paternoster Row in Victorian London, Vastra asked River, “Would you like to stay for some tea? You seem like you could do with some time to unwind.”

“Yes, thanks that would be lovely. I could do with a bit of a breather.” During the conversation that ensued River offered, “I’m sure that you’re most curious as to the details of my relationship with the Doctor.”

“He did seem a bit wound up with a certain eagerness about him, when he figured out who you were… made some distinct gestures with his lips…then became quite concerned with how he looked,” replied a knowing Jenny.

“Oh, yes,” replied River realizing that Jenny had pretty much figured out the nature of the relationship, “I know that you’re very trusted friends of his and have access to certain special resources. I feel I must confide in you. Is this room safe?”

“I can make it more secure,” assured Vastra. “I have the means that we can connect to each other psychically.”

“How splendid, please continue,” replied River.

“Jenny,” said Vastra to her partner, who proceeded with the preparations for their private conference. “Everyone, situate yourselves in a comfortable position; these lit candles will release a soporific, thus enabling a dream state whereby we can communicate with one another behind closed doors.” Soon all in the room were deep in REM sleep.

River surveyed the changed surroundings, noticing the sounds of a sitar playing, “Taj Mahal?…A most elegant decor.”

Vastra replied, “Yes it is rather striking…for a tomb. I have been meaning to change this desktop… Now then, what is it that you wish to make know to us?”

“I require well informed associates that I can trust implicitly. Which means everything we talk about now must be held in the strictest confidence, even from the Doctor.”

“Agreed,” replied Jenny and Vastra practically simultaneously.

“I understand,” added Strax.

“As you have probably already surmised, the Doctor and I are a little more than friends. In fact he is, or rather will be, my husband.”

River then proceeded to explain how the Silence, a movement that feared the Doctor, had trained her to hate and kill him. But this part of her life was a bit of a jumble to remember due to their memory-erasing powers.  She told them how she managed to escape and made her way to England as a child in search of her parents.

“My mother first met the Doctor as a child, shortly after his regeneration, when he crash-landed in her backyard.” She then told how the Doctor left for what he thought was five minutes but actually it was twelve years. During this time she found her parents and they became close childhood friends, but since this was her previous incarnation they had no idea she was really their daughter. “I became obsessed over Amelia’s ‘Raggedy’ Doctor, and the stories she told. Actually dreamt of marrying him and claimed in school that historical disasters were his fault because he didn’t stop them.”

She continued on, telling them that she was actually instrumental in getting her parents together, thus ensuring her existence. “The Doctor came back the night before my parents’ wedding. He took my Mother on some adventures. She was a little unsure about her upcoming marriage so the Doctor disrupted my Father’s stag party and took him, too.” River explained how she had even joined them on some adventures but in her current incarnation, her previous self remaining in Leadworth. 

“The Doctor always comes when I call but he knew I was hiding something from him…had a difficult time fully trusting me… That’s why when he called me a couple of days ago and I didn’t come right away he was so angry, demanding to know who I was.”

“It is starting to make a little more sense.” Jenny said. “But why could he not rescue you as a baby?”

“Because it would disrupt our timelines, changing or preventing our relationship… I made him promise not to do that.”

“I’m totally baffled,” declared Strax.

“So this is what the other version of you is telling him now,” added Vastra.

“Yes, he has gone back to the me that he first fell in love with, the one he was trying not to because he thought I was just human.”

“…and he can’t allow himself to fall in love with a human,” realized Jenny.

“No, of course not,” replied River.

“So when he found out you were not…” said Vastra

“…he went back to that version of you to find out what to do next,” completed Jenny.

“Yes… without giving away any spoilers, I encouraged him to get plenty of rest and be extremely cautious for what was to come…”

“…and he initiated a full on proper snog, I wager,” Jenny deduced.

River blushed a little, “Yes… yes, he did… I sent him back to my parents in Leadworth to an exact date and time…about 2 months will have passed for them since the events of Demons’ Run. This is when he meets my previous incarnation…the murderous Mels.” She continued to explain how she forced the Doctor at gun point to take them to Berlin in Nazi Germany so she could kill Hitler, but she ended up being shot by Hitler and regenerating into her current form.

“I am sure that was quite a shock to your parents,” stated Vastra.

“Yes, they and the Doctor had no idea. But, my parents understood after that why the Doctor never saved me as a baby…suddenly realizing that they had actually raised me, but just not how they wanted to.” She allowed that to sink in a little and then related…“After unsuccessfully trying to shoot him, I gave the Doctor the kiss of death, with poisoned lipstick, that prevented him from regenerating.” She explained how even though he was dying and in horrible pain, he seemed more concerned for her and her parents’ safety than his own pending demise. “Oh, I haven’t mentioned the Teselecta…”

“Tessa what?” said Strax.

“…a humanoid starship/time machine, similar to an android but it could alter its appearance, staffed by a miniaturised crew. It was used to locate people deemed guilty of crimes who had escaped punishment.” Continuing on she explained that they were initially trying to punish Hitler, but had got to him too early. When they saw Melody Pond they stopped their pursuit of Hitler to painfully punish her instead; since their records showed she would kill the Doctor. They were thwarted by her parents, who turned off the devices protecting the crew from the ship's antibodies; the crew subsequently teleported away. The dying Doctor then encouraged Melody to use the TARDIS to successfully rescue her parents from inside the Teselecta. After that, Amy used the Teselecta to show her daughter that she would become River Song, a very close friend of the Doctor. All this, plus the words he whispered in her ear and her Mother telling her the Doctor was worth it, enabled Melody to resist her childhood programming as an assassin, deciding to give up her remaining regenerations to save him.

“Whew…” declared Jenny.

“Most assuredly,” added Vastra

“Oh, there’s more…After that I collapsed from exhaustion, my parents and the Doctor took me to the best hospital in the universe in the 51st century. While there they left me… I needed to make my own way…they had too much foreknowledge concerning me. So I went to university to get my doctorate in archeology and read up on all the Doctor’s exploits hoping to find him again.”

“Which I presume you did,” said Vastra.

“Well yes, kind of…the day of my graduation my initial captors returned to force me to finish the task I was trained to do.” She explained how they took her to Lake Silencio in Utah, April of 2011, plopped her in a NASA spacesuit so that she could rise out of the water and be forced to shoot the Time Lord while in a regeneration cycle thus killing him. “It was a fixed point in time.”

“What do you mean?” asked Vastra.

“Remember the Teselecta?  The Doctor had secretly extracted data from it concerning the date and location of his actual death. But I managed to drain my weapon systems thus avoiding killing him. Unfortunately this lead to problems, creating an alternate reality that caused time to stand still and start to decay.”

“I’m sure he was very cross with you,” realized Jenny.

“He was furious; all we had to do was touch each other to start time again. But that would mean his death... I had built a distress beacon at the top of an Egyptian pyramid which I showed him. It was calling to the universe across all of time: _The Doctor is dying. Please help_. Every reply was, ‘ _Yes, of course’_. The Doctor, however, insisted that no one could help him and that he must die to prevent all of time disintegrating. I told him I couldn’t let him die without knowing he was loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me.” River then stated how she told him she would suffer more than any living thing in the universe if she had to kill him. After allowing her words to sink in he suddenly seemed to have a change of heart. Getting her confused parents’ permission he used his bow tie to marry her in a Gallifreyan Handfasting wedding ceremony. Then he whispered a secret into his bride's ear, telling her she must never tell anyone what he had just told her: his name. “But, it wasn’t his name.”

“I beg your pardon?” said Strax.

“He told me to look in his eye.”

“What did you see?” asked Vastra impatiently.

“I saw the Doctor and the TARDIS, he was inside the Teselecta!”

“He staged his own death!” exclaimed Jenny.

“Yes, time was put right. I supposedly killed him at the lake and then was imprisoned in Stormcage for my crime.”

“This will allow him to hide from his enemies,” surmised Vastra.

“Indeed, it did.”

“…But what about you?” Asked a concerned Jenny

“I made a promise. Besides, he breaks me out enough to take me on dates and adventures. And I even break out on my own sometimes.”

“That is where you currently are now?” inquired Vastra.

“Yes.”

“So, what is it that you need from us?” asked Jenny

“I gave up all my regenerations. I can potentially live a long life but will eventually die. When that happens I am very worried for my husband. He hates endings and I’m afraid of what losing me will do to him. I should like to preprogram the TARDIS to go to a safe haven where he has friends that can be there for him during dark times, not questioning…not judging, just there to be kind. He may even believe that the universe doesn’t care and decide to retire. I’ll need you to urge him to not give up because the universe needs him.”

Vastra quickly looked at Jenny, then Strax and replied, “We would consider it an honour, to do this.”


	2. AFTER THE ANGELS TOOK THEM

“Raggedy man…,” Amy suddenly turned her back on the angel, “…goodbye!” and vanished.

“No!” wailed the horrified Doctor. Instantly Rory's gravestone gained the following words – ‘And His Loving Wife Amelia Williams aged 87’.

River resisted the urge to look at her upset husband, someone needed to maintain eye contact with the angel. Gradually she reached towards the Doctor, his face in his hands weeping uncontrollably. Grabbing his arm, she slowly pulled him back to the TARDIS as she carefully walked backwards, her eyes fixed on that devilishly smiling angel’s face. Once safely inside, River breathed a sigh of relief, pulling her husband into a comforting embrace as he continued to sob. She fully intended to honour her mother’s last request.

“Why? Why?...Why did you tell her to go?” his grief-stricken voice tinged with a touch of anger. That which he feared most had come to pass; he had stood over their graves.

River maintained her control, “Because she needs to be with the man she loves, not separated from him…Do you truly think she could be happy without him?”

The Doctor took a deep breath, making a few sniffling sounds before responding, “I suppose not...but it still hurts!” he bellowed.

“Of course it does, and I know she hurt too, but imagine how much more she would be hurting separated from her husband,” River calmly replied, hoping the Doctor understood the significance of what she just said considering their own often physically distant relationship in both time and space.

“But…but, they were my best friends,” he protested.

“…and they were my best friends before they were yours,” River stated quietly. He was so absorbed in his own sorrow he did not even realize what she just said.

“It’s just not fair...after everything I’ve done for the universe…it’s just not fair,” he said to nobody in particular as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket to wipe his face and blow his nose.

Since he seemed to be a little less upset, River gave him a quick but soothing kiss before totally releasing her hold on him. “Let’s get out of here,” she said to her sulking husband as she moved over to the console to pilot the TARDIS away from this place of sorrow.

Not even bothering to sit in a console chair the Doctor just sat on the steps near where he had been previously standing. He looked down at the floor then up at his wife pushing buttons and flipping switches, when he suddenly realized how selfish he was being in not even considering how devastated she must feel, “River…they were your parents…sorry…I didn't even think.”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Of course it matters.”

“What matters is this. Doctor…don't travel alone,” she replied with immense concern in her voice.

Thinking about what she just said he proposed the following, “Travel with me, then.”

“Whenever and wherever you want,” she replied fondly with serenity and a smile that caused him to return the smile as best he could at the moment, “…but not all the time. One psychopath per Tardis don't you think?”

He had a very slight almost stunned look at her stab to insert some humour into the situation.

River took a couple of deep breaths, almost allowing her calm exterior to erode but recovering in time and hoping he did not notice. “...Okay…this book I've got to write…Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published?”

   
“Yes. Yes,” he instantly replied.

Then River had an idea as she started to leave the console room, “I'll tell her to write an afterword…for you.” After she walked to the top of the stairs she turned around and added, “Maybe you'll listen to her.”

  
Thinking that he might want some time alone, she left him to get started on the book while everything was still fresh in her mind. She also needed some time to recoup, away from his brooding presence.

   
Then it struck him, softly saying to himself, “The last page.” Leaping up he raced over to the console to enter the coordinates for Central Park, shortly after he and Amy had left from there just a few short hours earlier.

The page he had ripped out was still in the picnic basket. Sitting on the park bench and wearing Amy’s glasses, which he had kept in his jacket pocket, he read the message addressed to him, their old friend. He read how Amy and Rory loved him and that they had lived long and happy lives together. She also mentioned that he should never be alone; he needed to find a new companion. She then made a special request, wanting him to go back in time and give her younger self, little Amelia, lots of hope by telling her some of the adventures she would experience while travelling with him. He continued to sit there for a few minutes mulling over her words as he mustered up the courage to go and meet his Amelia one last time.

Meanwhile River was busying typing when she suddenly felt the TARDIS urging her to go to the console room…Now. Upon entering, she noticed a note the Doctor had left for her. _‘Don’t worry I’m not doing anything rash. Read the afterword and you’ll understand – X.’_ After quickly reading it she flipped on the monitor screen and there it was…the garden, where she and Amy as little girls had played. It was nighttime and there was her husband, wearing raggedy clothes, crouched on the ground with little Amelia sitting on her suitcase. He was telling her that if she is patient, there were days to come that she would never forget. She would go to sea and fight pirates; fall in love with a man who will wait two thousand years to keep her safe; give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. River suddenly realized that this…this was the source of all the make-believe play she and Amy (and reluctant Rory, too) engaged in as children. The Doctor gave Amelia one last hug as she fell asleep in his arms. He gently laid her on the suitcase and silently made his way back to the TARDIS.

River was ready; she had keyed in all the necessary information and put the engines on silent. As soon as he walked in the door she pulled the lever to engage the dematerialization circuits and then rushed to his side. He had no sooner closed the door than his emotions, which he had been holding in check, washed over him. She enveloped him in her arms as he wept on her shoulder. However, this time these were not tears of devastation but of relief.

After the initial wave had passed he pulled back to look into his wife’s face, “River…you’re crying.”

“Well of course daft man, I just watched you both, I’m not made of stone.” With a small smile he gave her a reassuring kiss pulling her close.

“How’s the book coming?” he said as he held her in his arms.

“Got the chapter titles and the basic outline done…just going to take a while to fill in all the details.”

“Maybe you should take a break…Fancy a bite?”

“Bring me something; I want to carry on for just a little longer.”

“…Fish fingers and custard? Spot of tea?”

“That’s fine,” she replied.

Later after they ate, she continued writing as he took a relaxing swim in the pool. While floating on his back he replayed the day’s events in his mind, from the first meeting with his wife (now both professor and pardoned), her hand trapped by an angel, to his visit with Amelia. He reluctantly realized that he needed to begin a special project soon, but first needful rest for both of them…

“River,” he said walking up behind her chair placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her cheek. “It’s been an exhausting day, come…let’s go to bed.” She stopped her typing, nodded her head at his suggestion and taking his hand allowed him to lead her to their room. Helping each other undress, they fell into the bed. The TARDIS dimmed the lights and the fatigued Time Lord and his wife quickly fell asleep, his naked body spooning hers.

Some hours later during their sleep River awoke to the sounds of screaming and her husband thrashing about. “Sweetie…Doctor, wake up! You’re just having a bad dream. I’m here.”

“What…River?” He is confused. “Oh River…!” He is delighted. “River,” finally he is reassured; but with hearts racing, a tear streaked face and clinging to her tightly.

“It’s all right…it’s all right.”

“Sorry, nightmare.” He said a little embarrassed.

“Want to talk about it?” she said wiping the tears from his face with her hands.

“Rather not.” He definitely did not want to say the word ‘spoilers’.

“That’s okay,” she decided it best not to press him about it, continuing to hold him while his breathing eased and his hearts stopped racing. “Have you realized the one thing that’s unique about this meeting of ours in respect to our individual time lines?”

“I hadn’t much that about it ‘til now but it’s different, we’re both older, quite possibly the most equal time-wise that we’ve ever been,” realized the Doctor.

“…And we probably have the lowest amount of spoilers between us right now; in fact we could be free to talk about almost anything.”

He pulled back a bit to look her in the face, “River?”

“Yes?”

“Um, can we not um…talk for the moment?” he said as he quickly glanced down then back up.

“Why?” she asked, even though she knew full well, she just loved to hear his awkwardness at vocalizing it.

“Let’s see, you...ah me, in um bed together…naked…having certain thoughts, ah, feelings and um reactions…Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you?” he said with both hands on her shoulders looking intently in her eyes.

“Don’t think so.”

“Then let me show you wife, my…” he gave her a quick very passionate kiss, “…Queen.” At that he carefully eased her on to her back, supporting himself on his arms he hovered over her. He made love to her in a way he had never done before, very slowly and attentively; kissing, licking, nipping, and nuzzling nearly every portion of her body, allowing all his senses to be fully immersed in her; showing her his complete and utter adoration, totally loosing himself.

While allowing him to continue to lead, she touched, caressed and kissed whatever part of his body was accessible, acknowledging his devotion. The unhurried buildup was increasingly setting her every nerve ending on fire, leading to an overwhelming sensation of anticipation. “Now…please,” she could barely manage to say through her heavy breathing. He could deny them both no longer; thrusting into her wetness, joined as one flesh, she soon pleasurably exploded around him as he followed her shortly thereafter. Fully spent he collapsed on her.

“…Sweetie?”

“…Hmm?”

“If you don’t get off me before long, my respiratory bypass system will engage.”

“Oh right…sorry,” he rolled off of her as both now lay on their backs. They looked at each other, smiled and squeezed hands, waiting as their hyperconductive nervous systems returned to more normal levels. “Now we can talk…if you wish.”

“Give me a mo’, that was rather intense…hold me for a bit,” she replied.

They both turned toward each other, placing his hands in her curls on either side of her head, he planted a peck on her forehead, and then pulled her towards him. Laying quietly, eyes closed, they luxuriated in their post coital closeness. After a while she spoke up, “Sweetie?”

“…Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I slapped you yesterday.”

“I’m sorry I forced you to have to break your own wrist.”

“Forgive me?” they both happened to say practically simultaneously. “Always and completely,” was the automatic response they both said together. This happenstance caused chuckles of relief in both.

Then the Doctor spoke up, “Did I ever tell you about how Susan…left me?”

“…Your granddaughter…your first companion?” asked River.

“Yes.”

“No,” she was very curious as to where this was leading.

“It was in London, 22nd century…devastated by a Dalek invasion. Susan had fallen in love with a freedom fighter. I realised that she would never leave me of her own free will; she thought that I was dependent on her. So, rather than force her to have to choose between me or stay with him, I locked her out of the TARDIS.”

“You didn’t give her a choice?”

“I wanted her to be happy,” he insisted.

“Was she?”

“Yes, they were together for 30 years.” He continued to explain how they had adopted three orphans and were even able, via some kind of miracle, to have one of their own, but he only had one heart and was killed during a later Dalek invasion. Susan had been very instrumental in Earth’s recovery both times.

“I’ve seen her only a couple of times since, in my fifth and eighth bodies…kind of lost touch and not sure where she is now or if I will ever see her again.”

“Do you regret your decision?” asked River.

“No, I felt it was the only thing I could do at the time.”

“So, you understand then why I told Amy to go?”

“Yes, I do…you did the right thing. But I will miss them both terribly.”

“Me, too,” agreed River sighing, “…me, too.”

“River, how do humans do it?”

“Do what Sweetie?”

“Live such short lives and yet learn so much about life?” This was a constant source of wonderment to him.

“Well…they try to live each day to the fullest, make the best use of their time…they don’t overly concern themselves with worry about the future but take each day as it comes.”

“But they still make plans for the future?”

“Yes, they have to.”

“Hmm,” he thought about her words, “Did you know that you’re amazing River Song?”

“Of course I am, I have to look after you don’t I?” she said teasingly.

“…And you do it so well,” he replied with a grin fully intending the double entendre.

 “Sweetie, I do need to get that novel finished, is there some project that you can work on to keep busy?”

“Yes, I have been meaning to do some modifications on the sonic.”

“Good…You know there is one other thing we’re going to need to do.”

“What’s that?” He inquired.

“We need to tell someone in Leadworth about what happened to Amy and Rory.”

“It should be Brian,” the Doctor was not too thrilled about this prospect, “he’s been on a couple of adventures with me.”

“Oh yes, you told me…the dinosaurs and the cubes…When I am done with the book, we'll go.” She noticed the slight look of panic on his face. “Don’t worry we’ll do it together,” she assured him with a kiss.


	3. VISIT WITH BRIAN AND ANTHONY

He finished it. The Doctor sat in the chair, staring at the modified sonic screwdriver lying before him. River entered the room, abruptly breaking his self-induced trance. He instantly looked up at her as the frown on his face turned into a forced smile before looking back down again.

“How’s it coming?” she inquired placing her hand on his shoulder, peering down at his project.

“It’s done,” he replied not sounding at all excited by his accomplishment.

“Oh good, I just finished, too.” River sounded relieved but then added solemnly, “But I’m not ready to go right away…I’ll need at least a day.”

Instinctively the Doctor stood up and held her. She relaxed into him laying her head on his chest as he kissed her forehead and soothingly rubbed her back. “…Must be quite emotionally draining having to write something so personal and tragic.”

“Actually found it to be rather cathartic,” she calmly replied then quickly added, “So what modifications did you make?”

“It has dampers…red setting, to deal with interferences and I added a neural relay to the psychic interface,” he stated plainly.

“Ah, so it can send thought-mail via point-and-think…Hmm, very clever.”

This caused him to close his eyes and squeeze her just a little tighter as he fought to hold back his sadness.

As he eased his hold on her she pulled back enough to give him a quick peck before gently insisting, “Come with me.”

“Wu…Where?” He managed to say.

“This way,” she replied as she took his hand and led him into a room he had not noticed before. “The TARDIS made this room recently. She sensed the miasma of melancholy and wanted to help…she feels the loss too.”

“Always looking out for me,” he said more to himself; then added somewhat apprehensively, “What kind of room is this, exactly?”

“…a soothing room, a room of comfort and tranquility…doesn’t cover up the sadness but helps process it…similar to but not exactly the same as your old zero room.”

“I sense the presence of positive ions.” He took in a deep breath, “And the calming scent of…lavender. And…Ooh…I see chocolate!”

“Theobroma – food of the gods,” added River.

“Ah…yes, believed to increase serotonin levels …the neurotransmitter that helps you feel relaxed and happy…Oh looky, _Maltesers_ , my favourite.” He ripped open one of the red packages like an impatient child and proceeded to delightfully crunch down on the chocolate covered malt balls. “Mmmm, but you know the best way to eat them?” he asked River pouring a few into his hand and popping one into her mouth. “Don’t chew it; just let it melt in your mouth.”

She rolled it around alluringly on her tongue as it gradually disintegrated. “Mmm, that’s exquisite…Oh, but these ones are my favourites,” she said picking up a bar of chocolate with green bubbles on the wrapper.

“Mint _Aero_ bars? ...Hmm, didn’t know they made them like that.”

“Try some,” she said popping a piece into his mouth.

“Yowza! …minty and chocolaty bubbles!”

“Soothing and tingly, at the same time,” remarked River in a slightly deeper tone. All of a sudden the beginning strains of a song were heard all around them. “Ah, name that tune.”

“ _As Time Goes By_ , Frank Sinatra,” he instantaneously remarked, then added, “Most beautiful lady may I have this dance?” She graciously accepted and he began slowly moving and twirling her about the room.

_You must remember this_   
_A kiss is still a kiss_   
_A sigh is just a sigh_   
_the fundamental things apply_   
_as time goes by_

“…had lessons from Fred Astaire,” he told her.

“I can see that,” she replied with a smile.  
  
 _And when two lovers woo  
they still say: I love you  
on that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
as time goes by  
_  
 _Moonlight and love songs - never out of date_  
 _Hearts full of passion - jealousy and hate_  
 _Woman needs man - and man must have his mate_  
 _that no one can deny_

The last verse he sang along as she watched his mouth form every word. _  
_  
 _It's still the same old story_  
 _a fight for love and glory_  
 _a case of do or die_  
 _the world will always welcome lovers_  
 _as time goes by_

As the song and dance came to an end her lips instantly met his as they melted into each other, the taste of chocolate and mint adding an extra layer of sensation.

“Fancy a flick?” he suggested.

“Casablanca?”

“Ah, we’re on the same wavelength.”

Both plonked themselves down into a large comfy-looking bean bag chair that was situated in front of a huge flat screen with the chocolate close by. Using hand gestures, with a holographic remote, the Doctor turned on the system and selected the movie. River snuggled comfortably closer as he wrapped his arm around her. As they watched the film he found himself mulling over how the leading character was quite cynical, having built a protective coating to guard his feelings. Eventually though he found the motivation to put aside this hurt, becoming inspired to fight for a good cause. Towards the end when this character had to give up the woman he loved, the Doctor found himself getting a little bit teary eyed. He looked over at River but noticed she had dozed off. Rather than disturb her, he just turned off the screen and promptly fell peacefully asleep next to her.

Sometime later River woke first, noticed him still calmly resting, glad that there was no nightmare this time. She cautiously lifted his fallen quiff gently kissing him on his forehead. With eyes still shut he naturally moved towards her but frowned when he did not meet skin with skin. “River…too many clothes,” he teasingly grumbled still not fully awake.

“Then let’s get your kit off,” she replied quickly undoing his shirt buttons and unzipping his trousers while he, suddenly a bit more responsive now, proceeded to undress her as well.

“Oh, much better,” he replied holding her close to touch as much skin as possible. “But I do believe this chair is going to shift around a bit too much for any further…activities.”

“How ‘bout I give you a massage then?” she said indicating the special platform nearby.

“If you like…Hold it, are you trying to make sure that I am thoroughly relaxed for our visit today?” he asked her somewhat suspiciously.

“…Just looking after you like I promised…and Sweetie?”

“Hmm?” he replied as he climbed onto the massage table.

“Thanks for looking after me.”

“You’re welcome...Hang on…that’s been your plan…keeping the focus off myself so I don’t get all broody.”

“…Worked didn’t it?” she replied.

“Clever clogs.”

“Thank you Sweetie, just a little manipulative psychology with some assistance,” at that the TARDIS made what could be described as a happy purry-like sound. “Now lay down on your stomach.” She climbed up on the table straddling his hips as she proceeded to massage his back.

“Ah, that feels good…River, does Brian know about you?”

“Not that I know of, I think my parents thought it might be too much for Brian and the others to take in…you were hard enough to explain.”

“How are we going to tell him what happened?”

“…Not sure at the moment but I have this strange feeling that they may have found a way.”

“Perhaps,” replied the Doctor reminding himself of Amy’s resourcefulness, like mother like daughter.

“But there still needs to be resolution for everyone so we still have to go regardless.”

“Of course,” he concurred somewhat hesitantly.

“Okay, other side,” she said. As soon as he flipped around River bent down to give him a thorough snogging as his hands proceeded to caress down both sides of her body taking in every nuance. That was the end of massage apparently and the beginning of the other activities.

Later after they showered together, dressed and ate, the Doctor and his wife went to the console room. He let her drive. “When did you set it for?” he inquired.

“…Ten days after you left for New York.” She decided to leave the breaks on, not so much because the Doctor liked it, but more so to announce their presence.

Inside the house the two older gentlemen heard a strange noise. “Is that…?”

“Yes, it is,” replied Brian as the two men dashed to the main sitting room watching as the blue box appeared.

River and the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, her hand in his. The Doctor saw Brian and began to speak, “Brian I …”, but he was abruptly interrupted.

“Before you say anything…I want you both to read this letter from Rory,” said Brian as he handed the Doctor the letter.

They quickly read it over together. As soon as they finished, River with wet eyes noticed Anthony, headed towards him with open arms, embraced him saying, “My brother.”

Anthony burst into tears replying with his American accent, “Sis, I didn’t know if I’d ever get to meet ya.”

At that same moment a teary-eyed Doctor, still holding the letter, began to speak, “Brian I’m so…so sorry...I…”

Brian however embraced him quickly adding, “No, no it’s not your fault. If anything it’s mine. I told them to go…I don’t blame you Doctor. Don’t ever think that it’s your fault. If anyone should feel bad about it, it should be me. Now dry up those eyes and let me properly introduce you…Doctor this is Anthony…Anthony…the Doctor.”

Anthony held out his hand, but the Doctor with a big smile proceeded to give him a hug instead, “I’m so pleased to finally meet ya Doctor; I’ve heard so many stories about ya.”

“You have me at a disadvantage then.”

“…Would love tu hear yer side though.”

In the meantime River asked Brian, “You know who I am?”

“Yes, Anthony told me you use to be Mels, but even harder to believe is that you’re actually married to Amy’s imaginary friend.” River just shook her head in agreement and proceeded to give Brian a hug. “He’s one lucky bugger.” This caused her to produce a smile with a small chuckle. “Mels…River you’ve always been family to me.”

“Would love to look at those family albums now,” said River excitedly.

“Well let’s not stand around, take a seat everyone while I put the kettle on,” said Brian.

Anthony sat in the middle of the settee, photo album in his lap with River and the Doctor on either side. It took the entire afternoon to look through numerous photo albums, sipping tea, eating biscuits, laughing, sometimes crying; seeing all the pictures that showed Anthony throughout the years, with his parents, as he grew from baby to adult. Amy and Rory really did get to do the things they wanted - build a life together, raise a child, grow old together. All the history they had to live through – WWII, the post war era, Cuban missile crisis, the civil rights movement, JFK assassination, the moon landing, Vietnam War, the _Beatles_ invading America – not to mention all the changes in technology and society norms. Rory became a family doctor, caring for the poor and destitute, helping those who had no one else to turn to. Amy utilized her writing skills and knowledge of history to become a well known children’s author, basing many of her stories and characters on her travels with the Doctor.

“Oh, by the way I have a copy of Mother’s best known book for ya,” said Anthony as he handed a book to River - _Summer Falls_ , by Amelia Williams.

“Thank you…What’s this?” Said River noticing a letter, placed inside the book, on the envelope was written “To my Daughter Melody.”

The Doctor took notice, saying to his wife, “Why don’t you go into the TARDIS to read it.”

River nodded her head at the Doctor’s suggestion as she got up and excused herself, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

After a few minutes the TARDIS dematerialized. “Where’s she going?” asked Brian.

The Doctor not at all surprised replied with, “I expect she’s gone to see that the manuscript of her book is sent to Amy…don’t worry she’ll be back.”

“… _Melody Malone_ …this book?” said Anthony holding up a copy.

“Yes, the letter probably had the instructions that she needed to send it.”

About two minutes later the blue box reappeared. “That didn’t take long,” said Brian.

“Time machine, remember?” explained the Doctor, “…she may have been gone for hours from her perspective.”

The Doctor had a strange but concerned look on his face. “Is somethin’ wrong?” asked Anthony.

“Not necessarily…but I think it best if we continue on tomorrow...we’ll see you both in the morning.”

“Yes, certainly, we’ll be here,” replied Brain, “take whatever time you need.”

“I hope everythin’s okay,” said Anthony.

“Obviously something to do with that letter…he’ll take care of her,” added Brian.

The Doctor did not see River in the console room. “Hmm, where could she be?” He considered using the telepathic circuits but then quickly realized exactly where she would be. Going to a familiar door, that had not been opened in a little while; he quietly knocked while turning the knob as he slowly opened the door. “…River?” He spoke into the room that once was Amy and Rory’s.

He saw her but she did not speak. She was lying on the bed holding the letter close to her. She handed it to him saying, “Here, I just needed a little time to sort it all out.”

He carefully took the letter from her, sat on the bed and began to read:

_Dear Melody,_

_If you are reading this then you have already met your brother Anthony and probably read the letter that your Dad wrote to Brian. I’m an old woman now, buried your Dad just a couple of months ago, he always knew how old he was going to be. It’s a funny thing living your life when you know what is going to happen in the world around you. Please understand that just because we didn’t get to raise you normally does not make you any less our daughter. When you were Mels, I know you would to do bad things on purpose just to get me to mother you. I have missed our times together, even when I didn’t know who you were. Melody Pond you became a superhero.  Your Dad was so proud of you and all you accomplished under the most difficult of circumstances, but I expect he knew something of that himself, though he did not like to talk about it.  You are so much like your Dad – patient and protective. Continue to look after the Doctor, take his hand and don’t let go. Hold on to him because he needs you. He just needs to recognize that he’s someone worthy of love, just like you told him on your wedding day when you had stopped time for him. I realize oftentimes you have to hide the damage (to protect your timelines or keep him from his guilt) but there are times to show it. Having to be brave all the time for him can hurt. Yes be strong for each other but also be vulnerable at times, displays of emotion are not always weakness; they often provide a means to begin the process of healing. This healing doesn’t mean damage never existed. It just means the damage never controls our lives. Do your old Mum a favour and make sure that he never travels alone._

_With Much Love, Mum XO_

(At the bottom of the letter were the instructions for sending the _Melody Malone_ manuscript.)

The Doctor carefully looked at River and said, “I take it you’ve sent your manuscript then?”

River shook her head yes as her mask of self protectiveness began to crumble. She reached for him as he reached for her. At the very moment she was fully in his arms, River’s tears burst forth. All the tears that she had never allowed herself, from all the hurt and damage that had piled up, came rushing out like a waterfall. He just held on, rocking them slightly back and forth, while shedding a few tears himself.

After a while he managed to say, “Your mother…was a wise woman.”

“I missed her and Dad…so much.”

“I miss them, too.”

“…But, what about Anthony and Brian?”

“I told them we would continue on in the morning, we can show your brother the TARDIS tomorrow and tell him plenty of stories. Right now we have some time, just us…me and my superhero – Melody Pond.”


	4. THE TOWERS SANG AND YOU CRIED

“Sweetie?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to go home.”

“You are home.”

“I mean my other home. Where I have students and I go on expeditions and write research papers.”

“Oh,” he replied somewhat dejected, “But…”

“Sweetie as much as I love being with you. You’re not my entire universe… Actually, why don’t you come stay with me…for a bit at least?”

“Hmm,” he paused to see if she would entreat him further.

“You can watch me give a lecture.”

He ran that image through his mind, River as the sexy professor, while quickly trying to suppress the resulting grin.

“But, you’ll have to behave yourself and not constantly correct my details because, believe me; I will not hesitate to have you thrown out of the lecture hall.”

He did his best to appear surprised and shocked at this before saying, “Afterwards can I tell you the proper particulars?”

“Yes, if you must,” she reluctantly relented, and then added, “Maybe I’ll even take you on one of my expeditions?”

”Perhaps…if it’s not too boring,” he replied teasingly. At that she rolled her eyes.

“Very well, since you insist,” he said with a little chuckle, and then quickly changing to a more serious tone, “Actually I’d love to and I’d like to see your new place,” then switching back to a more lighthearted tone, “Much nicer than the old one I take it?”

They soon materialized in the sitting room of a small house near Luna University on Earth’s moon. The Doctor stepped out first and quickly gazed about the room with River following shortly thereafter, “I know it’s not much, but a girl has to start somewhere.”

“I like it, very cozy, lots of books with a few interesting…artifacts?” - saying that last word with some disapproval, knowing how she likes to hold on to historical items for ‘safekeeping’, as she calls it, but he has learned to not press that issue. “How long have you been gone?”

“Couple of weeks, the students were on holidays.”

“River…Why didn’t you contact me, when they let you out of prison?”

“You’re supposed to be dead; you officially don’t exist…besides needed to get myself established. I’m quite resourceful, just didn’t require your assistance.”

“Oh,” he said sounding a bit disappointed in not being needed.

“Cheer up. You’re here now so you can at least see some of what I get up to when you’re not around.”

“Right then, what’s next?” he said rubbing his hands together, still not quite sure how this domestic thing was going to work.

“Well let’s see, I have to get prepared for my next lecture, go over my notes…prepare my visuals.”

“Ok, what do you need me to do?” He replied hoping she would give him some grand important task.

“I’m hungry. Are you hungry? Why don’t you fix us something to eat? And no, before you ask, I don’t have any fish fingers and custard.”

“…How about some of my scrumptious omelets then? I’ll even do the washing up afterwards.”

“Hmm, my own personal man servant …a girl could get use to that kind of treatment.”

“I’ll serve you any way you like,” he replied with intentional innuendo.

“Hmm,” she practically purred. “That, I will hold you to.”

He then took her hand saying, “Your wish is my command,” then kissed it.

Later on while River was sitting at the kitchen table, finalizing her lecture notes, there was the loud resounding clang of a fry pan striking the floor.

“Careful now, that was a house warming gift from my fellow professors,” she grumbled.

“Sorry,” he replied in sing-song voice. “I think I may have used a little too much washing up liquid.”

“…Apparently,” she said somewhat exasperated.

“By the way, when’s your lecture and what precisely is the subject matter?”

“In about an hour and you’ll have to wait and see.”

“As you wish,” he replied putting the last of the clean dishes away. “All done….Everything is spick and span.”

She got up from her chair to inspect his efforts. “Hmm, not only do you save civilisations, but you clean surfaces, too. What more could a woman ask for?” she said teasingly poking him in the side.

“Careful,” he said grabbing her in playful embrace, “I have a wet dish towel.”

“We don’t have time for that right now…I’ve got to change into some modest attire before we head over to the lecture hall.”

They arrived about five minutes before the students were due to pour in. River situated him in the front row. With iron fist in velvet glove, she reminded him again not to interrupt her.

“Yes, ma’am won’t say a word…I promise,” he replied while saluting and then pulled an imaginary zipper across his mouth.

As the large room filled, inquisitive exchanges rippled about. River began by saying, “Welcome back from your break. Before we begin I would like to introduce to you the gentleman sitting in the front row.” All eyes turned to focus on the object of their curiosity. “Class this…is my husband.”

The Doctor turned around in his seat giving all a wave of greeting with his usual goofy smile. Some of the students appeared disappointed while others seemed quite intrigued.

“Now that we’ve gotten that over with, I hope everyone has done the required reading on the next chapter, _Ancient Egyptian Queens_. Today we are going to focus on a rather famous one…Nefertiti, the Sun Queen.”

River noticed the Doctor’s eyebrows rise and eyes light up at the mention of that name. His mouth dropped open.  She gave him a stern knowing look. He pushed his lips tighter together then swallowed while nodding his head, determined not to utter a word; wanting to avoid his wife’s wrath. She carried on speaking to the class. The Doctor was scrupulously paying attention to her every word but soon found that he was quite distracted by her graceful movements, subtle gestures and the lyrical sound of her voice. Actually she was brilliant, spellbinding in fact but his mind drifted to things of a different nature altogether. Before he knew it a bell rang and River was saying, “Class I expect to receive your essays by the end of week, tomorrow’s lecture…Cleopatra.” The Doctor rose from his seat, looking around as everyone else scurried out of the room. River slowly sashayed towards her husband and then inquired of him, “Can you even recall a single word I said?”

“What? – well of course! – Nefertiti – Sun Queen – took a stab at monotheism within Egyptian society – after that I was a…a…bit captivated by your…um…mannerisms.”

“Oh, you were, were you?” she said invading his space while carefully avoiding touch.

“Yes you’re quite…enticing spouting all that knowledge, it’s very um…stimulating,” he replied in his best flirty tone of voice as he closely moved around her. “And I was very good…didn’t make a peep,” he said as he bopped her gently on the nose.

“I’ll admit I was quite impressed,” she thought for a moment. “Actually…why don’t I show you…my office?”

“…Yu, Yu, Your office? You have an office?”

“This way, not far…come along Doctor,” she said taking him by the hand and leading him down the hallway.

“You know I’ve met Nefertiti.”

“Yes I heard.”

“She quite fancied me…well until she took a liking to Riddell…”

 “…and then you became the reason she disappeared from history,” stated River a bit disagreeably with twinge of humour.

“You don’t say no to an Egyptian queen.”

“Oh, really?”

“Well, unless you’re River Song,” he corrected himself.

“I take it then she approved of your judgment and subsequent destruction of Solomon the trader?”

Acting somewhat defensive the Doctor replied, “He showed no remorse whatsoever for the genocide he committed, it was purely for the sake of profit. Why even Amy, your own mother didn’t complain.”

She said nothing in reply, deciding to leave it at that as they reached her office door. Using her hand to open the biometric lock she then ushered him in as the door locked behind them.

Her office was similar in appearance to the decour of her home, however his eyes became fixated on a particularly interesting piece of furniture. “Ooh, nice big comfy chair. I do like a good comfy chair,” he said flinging himself into it, “…and quite sturdy.”

“It reclines too if you like.” As she bent down to engage the mechanism, he reached up to kiss her, pulling her down on top of him in a fit of giggles.

“Doctor, is this the time and place?” she asked tongue-in-cheek, relishing in this older more forward version of him after having endured younger ones.

“Let’s see…stimulated husband in comfy chair in a room with a biometric lock and beautiful wife laying on him…How long before your next lecture?”

“Couple of hours,” she stated.

“Then I say, throw caution to the wind…My Queen, I am at thy disposal.”

Playing along she replied, “Nay, my Lord…’tis mine honour to serve thee.”

Not too much later they lay squooshed next to each other, mostly undressed in the comfy but sturdy chair whilst breathing heavy with smiles of immense satisfaction.

“Did you acquire…this particular chair…for just this purpose?” he asked with suspicious amusement between breaths.

“I stand accused,” she gleefully confirmed.

“Actually you’re laying down,” he stated with a smile.

“Okay then I got it to get laid,” she replied as they both broke out into hilarious laughter.

“Stop it,” he replied with giggly grin.

“Make me,” she instantly answered.

“Oh, you know I will.” At that very moment the tablet on River’s desk buzzed putting a halt to their current frivolity. “What’s that?” he asked.

“…Priority message.” She reached over to the desk grabbing the tablet and reading the message. “Hmm, this is interesting.”

“What is?”

“It’s from the Felman Lux Corporation.” The Doctor’s hearts sank at that name and he suddenly stopped breathing. “They’re putting a team together; they want me to lead an expedition.”

“Where to?” he said as he tried to breathe again.

“The Library planet; it was mysteriously sealed about a century ago and they’re just about to break through the final seal…want me to meet with them next week to go over the arrangements…Doctor? You all right?” she asked noticing him laying there, eyes closed taking shallow breaths.

“Just a…relaxing afterwards…I’m a….Actually, um….I think I’ll go back to the TARDIS to take care of something that I a…just remembered…need to check that the… um… helmic regulator is not slipping again, it a…might need recalibrating.”

“Oh…okay, I guess I’ll meet you back home sometime after my next lecture.”

After quickly throwing on his clothes he managed to make his way back to the TARDIS, quickly entering the comfort/tranquil room and collapsing into the bean bag chair as tears began streaming down his face. “Do I dare?” … _Not those times, not one_ _line_ … He remembers future-her telling previous-him, after he had offered to rewrite time. But this-him knows that doing so would be catastrophic, like falling dominoes it would utterly demolish numerous timelines, affecting many others besides their own. Once before, with foreknowledge, he had played games with the universe and managed to cheat death, this time however there would be only a small consolation prize. One name kept entering his mind, with unfathomable resignation he finally quietly spoke it out loud…“Darillium“, taking a deep breath before reluctantly adding, “It’s time.”

River took much longer than she wanted to. Her students had numerous questions of her after the last class but finally she arrived back at her house. The TARDIS was not there. She went into the kitchen and spied a note on the table:  _Don’t worry just taking her for a spin after making some adjustments. Be back soon, X._

Sometime later, River was in her sitting room reading a book when the TARDIS materialized and the Doctor came bursting out the door. “So this is your definition of soon?” she complained somewhat sarcastically.

“How long?” he replied meekly, even though he knew full well.

“About two weeks,” she answered him with just a bit of a huff.

“Oh, sorry dear,” he replied with those remorseful puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips.

“And why are you dressed up? Are we going someplace special? Did you get a new haircut?”

“I thought we would celebrate our anniversary,” he replied as he twirled in top hat and tails.

“It’s a little early.”

“…Wanted to do it before your expedition.”

“Oh okay…Where we going then?”

“Someplace you’ve always wanted to go.”

She gasped, “…Darillium? You’re taking me to see the Singing Towers!” she exclaimed jumping out of her chair. He nodded his head with a small smile in response to the huge excited grin she now bore as she wrapped her arms around him. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right with you,” she replied with a quick kiss while rushing out of the room.

He then sat down, taking a couple of deep breaths as he closed in eyes in concentration, hoping to be able to maintain a pleasant demeanour. A short while later she returned. With a huge smile he remarked, “You look absolutely ravishing… Hold it, isn’t that the dress…?”

“Yes, the one you chose for Calderon Beta…Oh, can we make a quick stop there on the way?”

“Whatever you wish, you’re driving.”

After their quick nostalgic interlude at that four hundred foot tree, which grew out of a clifftop on the north side of a mountain in the middle of the sea, River became even more captivatingly vivacious, if such a thing is possible. [See mini-episodes _First Night / Last Night_ , search for it on dailymotion dot com.] “Kind of funny running into a younger version of you from the first night, but strangely exhilarating don’t you think?” No response. “Doctor…Doctor?”

The Doctor, being rather introspective at the moment, finally answered, “Sorry, just caught up in my own thoughts…I take it you didn’t set the navigational chronometer for that particular instant?”

“No, but I do believe the TARDIS had something to do with that….Didn’t you dear?” River said humorously rapping the console a few times while pretending to be mildly bothered. In fact she was so full of joy and excitement; it made it much easier for the Doctor to stay upbeat. But then it suddenly hit her, “Oh my…I just realized that previous-you had probably encountered three different versions of me that night…I’m amazed I didn’t run into myself.”

“No but you came awfully close. Earlier-me had just sent middle-you back to Stormcage, after being chased by Sontarans, and first-you was just back in the wardrobe.”

“No wonder you were so flustered, I guess I’m a bit of a handful tonight.”

At those words he pulled her into his arms, then looking into her eyes said, “You can be a handful any night you wish,” then proceed to kiss her madly and deeply.

The sounds of the TARDIS landing interrupted the kiss, “By the way what did you say to your previous-self?” she curiously inquired.

“…Basically ‘Spoilers’ and I wished him luck.”

“Ah yes, you had plenty of luck that night.”

“I did, didn’t I?” he nodded and smiled at the memory of that night.

River interrupted his reverie grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the door saying, “Let us be off, the Towers await.”

Upon hurriedly exiting the TARDIS she abruptly stopped, suddenly overtaken with awe. The botanical gardens were the most beautiful and verdant she had ever seen. Gorgeous butterflies flitted about. Birds flew through the branches of some of the loveliest trees imaginable. But there, in the center of the vast garden on the highest point of land, were the Towers. Two of them side by side, the remaining artifacts of an ancient lost civilisation. They were absolutely stunning. Incredibly old, and carefully constructed from a translucent material that was expertly cut and fitted together so tightly, no mortar was needed. In front of the Singing Towers was a huge reflecting pool in which swam many graceful swans.

“This is absolutely amazing, almost beyond belief. Why has it taken you so long to bring me here?”

“Well it’s kind of hard to get tickets but just you wait later tonight when the Towers sing. Come along, this way,” he said offering her his arm.

“Where are we going?”

 “To dinner…tree top restaurant,” he answered. At the other end of the huge reflecting pool was an enormous tree. The Doctor pulled out his ticket and held it out to the very wide trunk. Then the doors of a lift suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere. “Perception filter,” he stated.

“You do have a thing for trees with lifts. Not that I am complaining mind you.” After reaching the top they were seated at a secluded table with a spectacular view that overlooked the entire area of the gardens. The food and drink were positively splendid. “Doctor? You’re being awfully quiet tonight.”

“Sorry…just things on my mind.”

“Like what?”

The Doctor took a deep breath, “River, do you ever feel like your life is…predestined?”

“What? Controlled by fate? I guess it could appear that way at times to you but no, I have always made my own decisions. Remember that I was brainwashed to kill you.”

“And you did.”

“Yes, but then I chose to save you when I realized my grave mistake.”

“But then the second time….a fixed point even.”

“I chose to not be forced…to suffer,” she replied reminding him of her words.

“Yes, even at the cost of the entire universe,” he said somewhat incredulously. “But then,” his tone changing to one of appreciation, “your tenacity made me realize how unfair I was being…trying to rewrite our time.” This remembrance brought a small smile to his face.

“So then fate had nothing to do with it. We both made choices.”

“But…but, do you ever wish that you could change any of it?”

“No…Never!” she adamantly replied. “Everything that’s happened has been so intertwined it would mean we would never be together. In fact, the very nature of our paradoxically convoluted relationship has allowed each of us to help the other when needed…Except now…for some reason we are not as back to front… Maybe the universe is giving us a special gift.”

“Perhaps...”

“Then let’s just make the best of it now and live… in this moment.”

He reached for both her hands across the table and then added, “How do you always seem to know these things?”

“I’m married to you, I have to. It’s not a chore,” she stated.

The Doctor made a “humph” sound, as if to say it was a burden he would rather not have her bear. Her only reply was a disagreeing look. “Are you finished eating?” he said changing the topic. “Let’s explore more of the garden before it gets too dark.” She nodded her head and they both got up from the table.

The rest of that day was spent exploring the magnificent splendor of the gardens; the Doctor taking great enjoyment expounding on his familiarity with all the flowers, birds and butterflies.

“Are there no other ruins here besides the Towers?” she asked.

“None that have ever been found; in fact they may not even be native to this planet. The translucent stones actually come from Darillium’s moons.”

“That makes for some intriguing possibilities…when do they start singing?”

“Very shortly,” he said looking at his watch. “As the sun gets to just the right azimuth, the gentle winds will begin.” He had no sooner spoke those words when the Towers lit up; full of rainbow colours as the light shone through. If River was awed before, now she was positively entranced. Then came the gentle breeze. Harmonising tones began to resonate, quietly at first but gradually gaining in strength. As the sun went lower, artificial lights took over continuing the visual display.

“How is it making such rich sounds? I can even feel it deep…in here,” she said touching the space on her chest between her hearts.

“There are numerous theories, but no one is quite sure since a full and proper scientific investigation might damage the Towers’ unique abilities.”

“Maybe some things are just meant to be mysterious….Certainly adds to the ambience of this place.”

“…Hadn’t thought of it like that…Legend does say the Towers are empathic. Soon they’ll pick up on the heart beats of everyone here adding a rhythm to their melodious tones.”

“Then what?”

“Why we dance, of course.”

“Hang on…yes…I hear it! The Towers….they’re singing!”

“Then may I have this dance?” He held her close. After a few steps, including a couple of dips, the Doctor spoke up as they slowly moved about, “River?”

“Yes?”

“How was it dealing with younger me…having all that foreknowledge?”

She thought for a moment before replying, “Do you remember the Byzantium?”

“That was a long time ago for me.”

“Not so long for me…I just did what I had to, helped you where I could. But I did enjoy teasing you.”

“…And I accidently told you that you were going to be a professor. You were both beguiling and infuriating.”

“I hoped that I was endearing and turning you on.”

“You were, you did and you know it,” he replied giving her a kiss. She returned his affections with an even longer kiss. However, he thought he sensed a bit of desperation. Rather than give into the realization that was in both their eyes, he distracted her by pulling the modified sonic out of his pocket and saying, “Watch this, with the new enhancements, I can do this….” He pointed it at the Towers, concentrated, pressed and held the button as the end light turned red.

“What did you do?”

“Just listen,” he replied as they continued to slowly dance.

“Ah….Oh, I know it well.” She quietly began to sing the words, while he added his voice to hers:

 

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay_  
 _Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you_  
  
 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

He was holding her very close as they finished the song, when he suddenly remembered these words of Kazran:  _‘Could you do it? Could you do this? Think about it, Doctor, one last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?’_

That was it…He broke. He cried and he cried.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” But he was unable to answer. She began adding her tears to his.

When he realized that she was crying also, he choked out the word “Sorry”, before running off, back to the TARDIS. She ran after him but her heels slowed her down. After making it through the doors she called out, “Doctor? Where are you?” She stopped to listen then followed the sounds of his sobbing. And there he was, deep under the central column below the console in a crumpled pile on the floor. She got down to his level and wrapped her arms around him, not saying a thing, just holding and rocking him, soothingly rubbing his back as if he were a small child.

After a little while his crying eased up just a bit. “Was it the Towers? Were you getting some kind of emotional feedback from the Towers?” She said handing him some tissue.

“Possibly,” he managed to squeak, “All my sorrow….from every part of time…just walloped me…all at once.”

“Let’s get away from here. Come on.” She got him up off the floor and up the stairs to the console, sitting him in one of the seats as she piloted the TARDIS.

Back at her place she brought him a cup of tea and sat next to him with one of her own. “Feeling any better Sweetie?”

He nodded his head, “River,” he pulled out the modified sonic, “I want you to have this.”

“Your new sonic?”

“Please, promise me you’ll take it with you and use it on your expeditions.”

“Are you sure?”

“I can get another, please take it. Promise me.”

“All right, I promise…You could come with me.”

“You know that I usually only get in the way…How about if you think you’ll need me, just use the psychic paper.”

“Oh, okay, I guess I could do that.”

They both finished their tea and retired to her bedroom.

“Thank you for a lovely day,” she told him.

“Sorry, I made a mess of things there at the end.”

“You’re always and completely forgiven.” Then she sealed it with a kiss, he returned the kiss and one thing led to another….

When he was certain she was fast asleep, he quietly got up and left, putting the engines on silent.


	5. THE DARK TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post towers, pre-Snowmen

“Ma’am?”

“Yes, Jenny my dear?” replied Vastra, after entering the house.

“It’s here…in the drawing room.”

“What is?”

“The blue box.”

“How long?”

“Couple of hours at least.”

“Has he come out?”

“No Ma’am.”

“This is not good. We know what this may mean….Strax,” she commanded.

“Yes, Madam.”

“The soporific candles, if you please.”

“Right away Madam.”

Not too long thereafter the three of them were seated around a table next to the blue box, slumped over, deep in REM sleep. In their shared dream state Jenny looking around spoke up, “Still the Taj Mahal?”

“I do still like it, but will tire of it eventually I suppose,” declared Vastra.

“Why are we trying to communicate with a machine?” interrupted Strax.

“Because it’s more than a machine… it’s sentient,” replied Jenny with some irritation.

“Quiet please!” said Vastra, “…this may take all three of us to make contact through the psychic field to the telepathic circuits, please…focus, just like Dr. Song showed us.”

“Yes Ma’am”…”Sorry Madam,” they both replied one after the other. Soon one more was in attendance, taking the appearance of a woman in a tattered Victorian party dress.

“Who are you?” asked a startled Jenny.

“I’m Sexy.” They all looked confused at each other. “It’s what My Thief calls me…when we’re alone,” she suddenly remembered.

“You are the Matrix, the Consciousness, of the blue box?” stated Vastra.

“T-A-R-D-I-S, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, that’s me. You are his friends,” she simply stated.

“We are… Vastra, and Jenny and Strax,” replied the one with green reptilian skin gesturing to each in turn.

“…Silurian, Human and Sontaran, the ones My Child told me about.”

“Where’s the Doctor?” asked Jenny.

“Deep within…continuing in much sorrow,” replied the TARDIS Matrix.

“What has happened?” asked Vastra.

“My Child prevented My Thief…her flesh is no more.”

“What! …How?” Jenny asked with shaken voice.

“She took his place to recover all four thousand and twenty two saved in the Library computer.” The TARDIS Matrix then went into detail, telling them that this happened when the Doctor first met River and that they had been meeting mostly in reverse order since.

“So he has known all along,” surmised a shocked Vastra.

“Oh, how horrible for him,” added Jenny.

The TARDIS then added, “The Orangey Girl and the Pretty One were taken.”

“Who?” said Strax.

“I think she means Amy and Rory, Dr Song’s parents,” explained Jenny.

“Who took them?” asked Vastra.

The TARDIS then explained how a Weeping Angel took them back in time after a paradox was created. “I cannot go to them…too much danger…all would tear apart…But, then Doctor and My Child’s timelines became more synchronised…the universe gave them a gift.”

“So they could console each other in their loss,” realized Jenny.

“Eventually came the Library…but first He must take her to Darillium and give her his special screwdriver so him from before can save her to the Library planet data core.”

“She still exists then?” asked Vastra.

“…as a data ghost in the Library planet computer mainframe with the others.”

“Others?” asked Strax.

“…All in her team and CAL.” The TARDIS Matrix then related further details of the Library expedition including mention of the Vashta Nerada.

“Has he tried to contact her?” asked Jenny.

“My Thief hates endings…My Child has arranged for your assistance.”

“Your door is locked,” declared Vastra.

“His awareness is unwilling, seclusion is temporarily required.”

“He’s in a state of emotional shock then. But is he physically all right?” implored Jenny.

“All bodily functions appear normal but deep sadness blocks entry to his mind.”

“What do we need to do?” asked Vastra.

“You must wait. The override protocol will unlock the door when the cloister bell is activated.”

“Cloister bell?” asked Strax.

“…an alarm used in the most serious of emergencies.”

“So in the meantime we must be patient and listen,” stated Vastra.

“There is one other thing,” said the sentience of the blue box.

“What?” Jenny asked impatiently.

“When My Child was growing within the Orangey Female I enabled a synaptic engram.”

“Yes, so you could directly communicate with her,” stated Vastra, “But, even now?”

“It is achievable.”

“…but not yet,” replied the Silurian, “we need to find out more…then we will contact his wife.”

“Sounds proper good,” agreed Jenny.

“Agreed,” replied Strax.

The group soon regained full consciousness…the TARDIS Matrix in the blue box watching over her currently indisposed Time Lord.

Within a couple of days the sound of the cloister bell was heard. “Jenny, Strax come quickly!” shouted Vastra. All three ran through the unlocked door into the console room.

“Which way?” said Jenny.

Vastra looked around noticing a lit up corridor. “This way, follow the lights.” They ran through the passageway further and further, deeper and deeper until it seemed like they must be in the very heart of the TARDIS itself, approaching a door which when opened, ceased the alarm. The dimly lit comfortably furnished room they entered contained a piano and harp along with numerous other musical instruments including a euphonium, a recorder and musical spoons. From a thick solid wooden music stand hung a triangle; there was even a karaoke machine, along with a phonograph player.

“This is a music room,” stated Jenny. A rather sad sounding choral tune was heard softly playing. “What’s that?”

“Mozart’s Requiem Mass in D Minor – specifically the Lacrimosa,” related the knowledgeable Silurian.

“Oh, my…Doctor?” Jenny hardly recognized him. His face was grimaced in pain, hair a mess with unshaven face. He groaned in response lying on a chaise longue that fortunately happened to have wheels.

 Strax lightly touched his forehead. “He doesn’t appear to be feverish,” the Sontaran nurse stated.

Then all of a sudden there appeared a holographic image resembling River Song that stated, “I am the TARDIS Voice Visual Interface. I have been programmed to select the image of a person all currently in this room esteem; this one best meets the criterion. I will assist you with answers to your queries.”

Vastra began, “What is the nature of his infirmity?”

“It is an activation of the varicella-zoster virus, due to a weakened immune system initiated by recent traumatic events, more commonly referred to as…shingles.”

“I’ve heard that can be quite painful,” stated a worried Jenny.

Vastra rapidly read the numbers from a medical scanner she held. “Yes, these current readings of his hyperconductive nervous system are off the scale,” said the concerned but not overly surprised Silurian.

The voice interface continued with information. “Early symptoms of shingles consist of headache, sensitivity to light and flu-like symptoms without fever. Pain and numbness occur in the area around the affected nerves several days or weeks before a rash appears. The rash will first form blisters, then scab over and finally clear up in about two to four weeks later.”

Strax then quickly and carefully examined him, “There doesn’t appear to be a rash yet…Doctor, how do you feel?”

“It…hurts,” he managed to quietly but painfully reply.

Strax addressed the voice interface, “Is an antivirus medication recommended?”

“Antiviral medicines will reduce the duration of the disease.”

“…and for the current pain?” asked Strax.

“Opioids can be given for pain relief. However, do not under any circumstance give him salicin or salicylates, it is a poison fatal to Time Lords.”

“Understood,” replied Strax.

“Let’s get him moved to our guest room Jenny,” said Vastra.

“Right away, Ma’am.”

Three days later the Doctor began to stir as the most recent dose of opiate medication began to wear off, “Strax?” he said weakly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Didn’t you…die…at Demon’s Run?”

“Yes, sir.”

“They brought you back…with your own technology…and denied you…your glorious battlefield death,” realized the Doctor with some amusement interspersed with painful groans.

“Sir, do not remind me of my shame.”

“They must have convinced you…to come with them then.”

“You are correct in your assertion.”

“Are you…my nurse?”

“Yes, sir. I am.”

“Help me…to the loo then.”

“Very well sir.”

Slowly but painfully he made the short trip there and back. As Strax got him back into bed the Doctor then inquired, “Could you ask Jenny…to bring me a cuppa?”

“Yes, sir. Shall I inform Madam that you wish to talk?”

“Not yet, after my tea…I shall require…more pain medicine.”

“Very good sir.”

Jenny soon came through the door with the requested tea. “Doctor, how are you feeling? Here’s your tea.”

“Ta Jenny…still hurts,” he painfully replied. “Jenny?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“How, did I…end up here?” he asked but had a sneaking suspicion.

“Doctor Song spoke with us after Demon’s Run and arranged it should anything happen to her.”

“Hmm, still looking after me,” he said to himself remembering Amy’s final words to her daughter.

“She showed us how to directly communicate with the TARDIS Matrix.”

“Ah yes, the synaptic engram…combined with Vastra’s psychic sleep enhanced ability…So you know what happened to her and her parents, then?”

“Yes, and I’m so sorry Doctor for the loss of your family.”

He looked away from her with an expressionless face and continued to sip his tea, “So, shingles eh? I must be an old man.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you Doctor?”

“Tell Strax I’m ready for my next dose,” he replied taking his final sip as he handed her the cup.

After the dose he was soon unconscious. Strax listened to his hearts and checked that his breathing was regular. Vastra then popped into the room and quietly asked, “Did you give him just a touch more than last time?”

“Yes, Madam, he’s fully sedated.”

“Good then, time for us to contact his wife.” They gathered around the table with the lit candles in the drawing room. “Everyone, join hands and concentrate,” implored Vastra.

Soon another presence appeared. “Vastra, Jenny…Strax,” greeted River with a smile.

“Nice to see you again Doctor Song, regretfully under unfortunate circumstances,” replied Vastra.

“That’s Professor Song now. Where’s my husband?” an anxious River inquired getting directly to the point.

“He’s in our guest room, sedated,” replied Vastra.

“Sedated, what’s wrong?”

“Shingles,” stated Strax.

“Ooh, ouch!…that must be especially painful for a Time Lord. But if he’s under sedation…then he has absolutely no idea that I’m here,” realized River with relief.

“You don’t want him to know?” asked a confused Jenny.

“He can’t know that I’m here. Don’t let him know that you’ve recently communicated with me.”

“But don’t you want some kind of closure?” asked Jenny still confused.

“He must decide to do it of his own accord; he’s not to be forced in this matter. _Do not_ _ever_ mention it to him,” she emphatically stated with firmness before adding with sadness in her voice, “…he hates endings.”

“We all will agree to your wishes,” said Vastra with understanding as she looked with confirmation at Jenny and Strax.

“What’s the current status with his illness?” asked the worried wife.

“The viral count is down, but very little healing of his nervous system has begun. He needs _something_ to encourage his physiology to begin the process,” stated Vastra giving some prominence to the word ‘ _something_ ’ while looking directly at River with a knowing look in her eyes.

“Hmm, stimulation of some healing hormones…I believe I can handle that,” replied River with a delightfully devious smile.

“What are your… _plans_?” replied Vastra, with some knowing emphasis on that last word.

“I’ll maintain the link when you regain full consciousness. As his medication begins to wear off I’ll monitor his brain waves with the help of the TARDIS and when he gets to REM sleep I shall use a little psychic projection and give him some _very_ pleasant dreams,” said a sultry sounding Song.

“Ooh, such a smashing plan,” stated Jenny.

“Yes, that should work quite well,” agreed Vastra.

“I don’t fully understand,” said the baffled Sontaran, unable to make sense of why they were so keyed up.

“Ugh, clone races…I’ll explain it to you later Strax,” said Jenny.

“After that I’ll continue to watch over him through the TARDIS,” added River.

“Won’t he notice your presence?” said Jenny.

“To him I should be like a vivid memory or dream, no more so than the TARDIS in his head.”

“Very well then,” said Vastra.

River finally added, “I want to thank you all for looking after him thus far. But, he’s going to need lots of encouragement…remind him that the universe still needs him, we can’t let him give up.”

“Agreed…yes…understood,” they said one after the other.

All three awoke a short while later. “I must check on my patient,” said the Sontaran nurse.

“Strax.”

“Yes, Madam?”

“Wait outside the room until he calls you.”

“But…Very well,” he reluctantly replied.

A couple of hours later…”Strax!” bellowed the Doctor actually sounding just a little bit stronger.

“Coming, sir!” replied Strax loudly just before entering the room. Vastra and Jenny heard their exchange and waited outside the door. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Draw me a bath…ask Jenny to change the bedding and bring me fresh bedclothes,” he asked quietly with certain level of uncomfortableness.

“Yes, sir…very good sir.” Strax turned to exit the room but suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. “What’s that odd odour? It’s like a mixture of…sweat and sodium hypochlorite,” he said to no one in particular.

The Doctor was certainly not going to be forthcoming with an answer. “Cloned races,” he muttered disdainfully under his breath as Strax left the room.

After the Doctor took his bath and had a shave he was shortly back into a freshly made bed. “Jenny…I know your just outside the door.”

“Yes, Doctor.” She replied entering the room with a curtsey.

“Can I have a cuppa and perhaps a scone or two?”

“Right away, Doctor,” she said with a smile rushing out of the room.

Vastra was already in the kitchen waiting for her. “How’s our guest?”

“He asked for a scone with his tea!”

“Good, he’s getting an appetite…Was the bedding and his bedclothes soiled as anticipated?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” They quietly giggled with delight. Jenny soon returned to the Doctor, “Madame Vastra has requested that you join her for tea in the conservatory.”

“Very well, grab me a dressing gown and help me up then.”

The conservatory was very warm, lit by the sun, containing much greenery and colourful flowers, where a seated Vastra awaited him. “Doctor, so good to see you in a much improved condition,” the Silurian said as she scanned him with her device. “Your nervous system is finally showing signs of healing. How do you feel now?”

“Still weary and bit achy…you can tell Strax to start weaning me off the pain medicine.” Vastra acknowledged with a nod of her head while the Doctor, with Jenny’s help, carefully seated himself across from her. After picking up a cup and taking a sip he remarked, “Ah tea, an infusion of free radicals and tannin…just what the synapses need.”

“…and plenty of good therapeutic sleep also,” added Vastra with a smile.

“Yeh, about that…I just had the most vivid dream…probably just the TARDIS in my head…you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” asked the Doctor just a bit uneasily.

“No, not a thing…What about you Jenny?” Jenny just shook her head while trying to suppress a smile.

Of course they knew what kind of dream it was. Jenny had just changed the bedding and had probably informed Vastra, he realized. But he prudently decided not to press the issue any further.

Vastra noticed his cheeks looking a little flushed and hurriedly interrupted the current awkwardness, “We still have many questions and concerns to discuss with you but it can wait until such time as you feel ready.”

“Thank you; I appreciate your kindness and patience. But I’m afraid I’m just not very good company at the moment.”

Jenny said, “We understand, but if there is anything you need or we can do for you, please let us know.”

His rash symptoms appeared a few days later. He continued to take his tea and spend more time in the conservatory in conversation with Vastra and Jenny.

During one of their many discussions the Doctor quietly and tentatively revealed, “A few days after Darillium I did something rather…impetuous.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to speak of such things?” replied a greatly concerned Vastra.

The Doctor nodded his head and slowly continued, “I went… to the very end… of the vortex.”

“The end of time?” asked Jenny.

“The end of the universe itself…the TARDIS was very reluctant when she realized where we were going, but she finally…relented.”

“What did you find there?” asked the curious but hesitant Silurian.

“I popped my head out the door…there was nothingness, no space…not even light…time had utterly run out…the psychic field from the TARDIS couldn’t penetrate it…absolute stillness…dreadful… terrifying… aloneness.” The Doctor said each word with greater difficultly as his eyes closed and his face ended up in his hands. Jenny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The Doctor composed himself and continued, “Gave me a right good jolt…I slammed the door shut, ran back inside, pass the monitor screen that displayed ‘ _SAFE HAVEN PROTOCOL INITIATED’_ … I retreated…deep into the TARDIS.”

“Where we found you, in the music room,” stated Jenny.

“…immersing myself in the melodious sounds of melancholy…starting out with Barber’s Adagio for Strings, by the time you showed up it was Mozart’s Requiem.”

“Requiem Mass…service for the dead,” Jenny said out loud then realized she probably should not have said that.

“…definitely not Christmas,” added the Doctor solemnly.

Vastra then wisely changed the subject, “When your rash has diminished I should have Strax take you to Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens – walking would do you some good and help get your strength back.”

“Speaking of Strax where is the troll?”

“Gave him a few days off…He’s in Glasgow.”

“Scotland?”

“Yes…claims the Scots are a somewhat Sontaran-like…he enjoys insulting them and has a grand time getting into fights.”

“…the pleasures of battle for a Sontaran, I’m sure he misses it. Did I ever tell you that he’s the inspiration for Humpty-Dumpty?”

“The nursery rhyme?” asked a surprised Jenny.

“Uh- huh, fell off a wall, too,” added the Doctor; they had a good laugh at that remark, except the Doctor just grunted at the memory.

“Strax may not always make the most sense but he is loyal and quite well meaning,” said Vastra.

“Wasn’t Humpty Dumpty mentioned in _Through the Looking Glass?”_ recalled Jenny.

“Lewis Carroll, Chapter 6 I believe,” replied the Doctor.

“I think we have that book,” said Jenny rushing out the room to get it.

“We do have quite an extensive lib- collection of books,” Vastra said to the Doctor quickly correcting herself, “you’re welcome to borrow any that you wish.” The Doctor nodded his head as Jenny returned with the book. “Go ahead and read that chapter to us, my dear.”

Jenny did so, doing her best to imitate Strax’s voice when reading Humpty’s dialogue.  _[Google it dear reader:  Through the Looking Glass, by Lewis Carroll: Chapter 6.]_ She was quite good and very entertaining as evidenced by their hilarity, except the Doctor just had the odd snigger here and there.

“It is good to hear some form of laughter from you my old friend,” mentioned Vastra to the Doctor.

“That wasn’t laughter, just some minor amusement, but I will say Jenny does a cracking good Strax impression.”

“Yes, her ability to understand things in such a humourous way is very endearing… and the fact that she was not dissuaded by her family’s  ostracism after choosing me,” replied Vastra looking very fondly at Jenny before continuing. “I want you to know Doctor that you are welcome to stay as long as you want...as long as you need… Perhaps when you feel up to it you can even assist us on some of our investigations.”

“Oh, that’s right you’re the Great Detective, the inspiration for Sherlock Holmes of all things,” he said with a bit of smugness after realising he had a hand in creating the famous literary character.

“Yes, Scotland Yard gives me all the difficult cases that they are unable to solve.”

“And that Arthur Conan Doyle fellow writes them up in the Strand magazine,” added Jenny proudly.

“Then you obviously don’t need me,” said the Doctor in a very self deprecating tone.

“Can we at least ask you for advice?” inquired Jenny.

“If you feel you must,” he replied with very little enthusiasm.

Sometime later after returning from Scotland, Strax was driving the carriage back to Paternoster Row. Sitting inside the carriage was the Doctor dressed in rather drab Victorian garb wearing a slouchy old top hat but without a bow tie about his neck. Such an accessory no longer seemed stylish to him particularly because it held too many painful memories of her.

“Yes?” said the Doctor responding with some irritation to the communication device overhead.

“How was your day at Hyde Park?” asked Vastra most amiably.

“It was a bit crowed so we went over to Kensington Gardens.”

“I trust your stroll was a pleasant one amongst the spring flowers?”

“Certainly beats running.”

“I do like having this carriage phone, a very handy device. I appreciate your help in setting it up.”

“Yes, crude but effective,” replied the Doctor with lacklustre.

“Did you happen to notice what’s scheduled next at the Royal Albert Hall?”

“The poster said on Monday evening the _Royal Geographical Society_ is holding a meeting to receive the _explorer Henry Morton Stanley_ on his return from Africa,” replied the Doctor reciting from memory.

“That sounds fascinating, you should attend.”

“No, not interested.”

The Doctor’s apathy was thicker than the London fog, even Strax found it to be very wearing. Trying to spark his curiosity and reinvigorate his enthusiasm was proving quite frustrating though Vastra and Jenny did their best not to show it. They would not be put off in their efforts and had every intention to keep the promise they made to River.

One afternoon in the conservatory after having their tea, Vastra, Jenny and the Doctor were sitting together engrossed in their respective books while Strax stood nearby sentinel-like, ready to take orders or otherwise proactively lend a hand. Jenny was reading _Oliver Twist_ , Vastra a _Jules Verne_ novel and this is what the Doctor happened to be reading from a _Shakespearean_ play:

 

_She should have died hereafter;_  
 _There would have been a time for such a word._  
 _Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,_  
 _Creeps in this petty pace from day to day_  
 _To the last syllable of recorded time,_  
 _And all our yesterdays have lighted fools_  
 _The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!_  
 _Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player_  
 _That struts and frets his hour upon the stage_  
 _And then is heard no more: it is a tale_  
 _Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,_  
 _Signifying nothing._

 Strax was the first to notice the change on the Doctor’s face. He quickly made a noise of clearing his throat which caused Vastra to look up as she saw Strax making a gesture to look at the Time Lord.

“Doctor what’s wrong?” asked Vastra. By this time he had put the book down and his hand was resting on his forehead as he attempted to deal with the momentary melancholy that had suddenly overwhelmed him. Jenny instinctively reached over to comfort him with an embrace while Strax grabbed the book before it fell to the floor and then handed Vastra the still opened book as she quickly perused the words. “This is Macbeth’s response to news of his wi…” she abruptly stopped herself and then continued, “It’s probably not a good thing for you to be reading Shakespearian tragedies.” Vastra however was encouraged in seeing that sorrow was still able to show through his mask of apathy every once and a while.

In the meantime Strax handed him a handkerchief which he quickly used to blow his nose and dab at the moisture in his eyes. “Sorry,” he replied while Jenny rubbed and patted his back.

 “How about some Dickens; he’s quite popular,” she suggested.

The Doctor took a deep breath as Jenny relinquished her embrace, “His characters are far too idealized…overly sentimental scenes… his stories, too redemptive. Not my cup of tea anymore,” he sadly replied.

Vastra then recommended, “How about an adventure story?  Jules Verne - _Journey to the Centre of the Earth_ …a particular favourite of mine.”

“Hmm, an adventure in a book…I expect that could prove to be quite…vicarious,” he reluctantly replied since he currently had no desired to engage in any real life adventures.

He truly did appreciate their efforts but hated being such a burden. It was time, he decided, to move back into the TARDIS, however he did still join them for tea on a fairly regular basis. Every now and then he would help them with a few projects or household chores as he got his strength back but they began to see him less and less. Whenever he emerged his apathy was always present however the sorrow was gradually being replaced by bursts of annoyance.

One day during tea the Doctor made an announcement, “I’ve decided…to retire.”

Jenny and Vastra both gasped. Strax’s eyebrows shot up.

“But the universe still needs you, you can’t give up,” implored Jenny.

“The universe doesn’t seem to care what happens to me why should I care about it? It’s probably better off without me. I’ve done enough damage…caused death, destroyed worlds,” he explained with much irritation.

“But you’ve also saved worlds,” Vastra gently reminded him.

“Doesn’t matter anymore…the bit of good I’ve done doesn’t outweigh the bad,” he calmly reasoned.

 “Yet, there are things in this universe you cannot quantify or measure,” expressed the serene Silurian. “The mind…so much more than your brain in action…Where does consciousness come from?...or morality for that matter?”  Vastra paused to let this sink in but was not expecting an answer. “Think about…music…not just a coping mechanism…rather, it helps us express the very yearnings of our soul.”

“My soul is overflowing with countless wounds and scars. I can’t run forever, death is the final enemy that even I can’t defeat. The universe will just have to go on without me. Everything has its time, and everything ends,” he said in a determined and gradually raised voice.

Jenny quickly but meekly piped in, “No, not everything, not love, not always,” but seemed to be ignored.

Vastra slightly frustrated replied to the Doctor, “I know your embittered…can’t even begin to fathom all you’ve been through. However, I will give you just one word,” she paused looking intently and deeply as if into his very soul before saying very clearly and carefully, “…UNIQUE.”

“Unique?” he replied with some disgust.

“Yes, unique…because only you can achieve a destiny that belongs to you alone,” Vastra entreated while still maintaining her calm composure.

“Destiny? ….Rubbish!”  The Time Lord replied with a snort. “Yes, yes…somewhere there are bound to be injustices and people in danger, but…I’ve given all I have.” He then slowly added with gravity and intensity in his eyes, “My tea…will never… get cold…again!”

The Doctor was clearly fed up as he swiftly exited their company heading toward the TARDIS.  Jenny took one agonizing look at Vastra who quickly nodded her head. He was already at the console ready to engage the time rotor when Jenny burst through the door suddenly stopping, “You’ve redecorated.”

The Doctor with irritation pulled the final switch as the time rotor moved up and down. “Do you like it?” he asked quietly without feeling and more as a reflex.

“It’s just different…not the warm colours you had before…it’s more machine like…less whimsical. Where are we going?”

“Not far, you’ll see.” He replied sounding somewhat apologetic.

As the TARDIS rematerialized the phone rang, “Don’t worry,” he reassured Vastra, “I didn’t go far; I’m sending her back to you.” He then related the location where they could meet her. After hanging up the phone he looked at Jenny and motioning towards the door said, “Have a look.”

She opened the door but then hesitated going any further, “We’re on a…cloud?”

“Super condensed water vapour…go ahead…it’s safe.”

She carefully stepped out as he followed her. The sky was dark and way down below were the lights of London. “Cor blimey!”

“Stay away from the edge,” he warned, then directed her to the staircase. Before she asked he mentioned about the perception filter which hid the staircase from view.  When they reached the bottom platform he looked around before carefully before lowering the ladder the rest of the way to the ground. “I’ll keep in touch, you have my number. Good night.”

Upon being reunited with Vastra and Strax, Jenny described for them the new location of the sad man in his renovated box. 

Back at the house a frustrated Jenny said, “What are we gonna do?”

“I’ll admit this will prove to be quite a challenge but we are not giving up…ever. If the universe wants him back something will happen and we will be here to offer our assistance,” answered Vastra.

“What’s to be our strategy?” asked Strax, not willing to wait for the universe to take the lead.

“We must continue to find ways to spark his curiosity. Find a mystery for him to solve. Perhaps, even find him…a travelling companion.”

“Oh that’s a brilliant idea,” said an encouraged Jenny.

“But, we’re not going to force just anyone on him,” continued the Silurian. “He’ll have to come down from that cloud every so often…If anyone at all expresses an interest in him we have to have a way to test their suitability.”

“Hmm,” thought Jenny. “…How about some kind of verbal test?”

“Ah,” replied Vastra having a moment of sudden inspiration, “…a one word test.”

“Pardon?” said Strax obviously confused.

Vastra explained, “It’s much harder to deceive with simple language.  When you need to lie, you need a story to explain that lie.  When you speak the truth however, you use fewer words… But, what if you could only use one word?”

“They’d have to think about it very carefully, then,” he answered.

“Exactly.”

A few months go by but no one, who was even the least bit curious about the Doctor, were able to pass the one-word test that Jenny and Vastra had instituted. After a while the Doctor ventured less and less out of the TARDIS and would rarely initiate a phone call.

“Still no word from the Doctor, then?” asked Jenny as they rode in the carriage.

 “No, my dear…And there won't be,” replied Vastra.

 “He can't sulk in his box forever.”

 “Heartbreak is a burden to us all. Pity the man with two.”

Vastra was getting quite frustrated in not hearing from him, so a couple of days before Christmas she called him, asking him to meet them in a darkened alleyway. All in the Paternoster Gang were doing their best to tell him of goings-on or apparent mysteries, large or small, frantically trying to get him to show any interest in their possible solutions. But, he just remained quiet.

Finally after Strax expressed his concerns about his perceived need to attack the moon, the Doctor spoke up, “Why do you keep doing this? What is the point? I have told you. I keep telling you, I don't do this anymore… I've retired.”

Jenny in desperation made one more attempt, “There's a man on Praed Street with an invisible wife.” The Doctor’s stone faced expression changed just very subtly at that statement, but it clearly affected him. Then Jenny quickly added with slight embarrassment, “Maybe he just doesn't have a wife.”

 Highly irritated the Doctor replied, “You're wasting my time,” as he quickly walked passed them.

“Merry Christmas!” added Jenny hoping to redeem herself.

The Doctor was soon out of sight.

“I think he means it.”

 “Yes, my dear,” said Vastra, “I rather think he does.”

“Damn moon,” Strax was heard to say. Jenny just rolled her eyes.

Back at the house Jenny in exasperation exclaimed, “This is just so, so…futile! Is there nothing else can we do?”

“Pray that the universe sends us a miracle,” replied a very sincere Vastra.

“By definition isn’t that an impossibility?” Strax pointed out.

“Then we shall be dreamers of the improbable and hold on to the only thing we have left.”

“What’s that?” asked Jenny.

“Hope,” was her one word reply.

 

 


End file.
